The Snow Melted
by Team McAdams
Summary: G&A, A&L undertones. Guinevere finally gives in to her grief concerning Arthur's heart. Has a happy ending! Reviews are yum.


> A/N; Wow.. My first King Arthur fic. Usually I stick to the LOTR realm, but after becoming obsessed with KA as well.. I had to do a one shot. I love Guinevere & Arthur, though I knew it was inevitable that there would be a huge slash following for Arthur & Lancelot. So.. Hopefully this is pleasing both parties? There are some slash tones, and in the end it's Guinevere & Arthur. It's just a short little fic. Enjoy. Reviews are candy.
> 
> _Elegant Couture_  
  
Disclaimer; I wish I was Keira Knightley.
> 
> * * *
> 
> He twisted in his sleep, disrupting the dreams of the queen at his side.  
  
She sat up, turning to look at him, her hands brushing over his sweaty forehead as he murmurs incoherently, his face twisted in agony.  
  
"Lancelot.. Lancelot.."  
  
How many times did she wake to his name on Arthur's lips? Countless. With a sigh, Guinevere brushed his hair out of his face and caressed his cheeks. Will it _never_ end? She should have woken him, she should have held him while hot tears streamed down his face. He loved him. No, _'he loves him still_,' she corrected herself.  
  
The fireplace was still glowing as she slipped out of their bed and crossed the room, to where a balcony lay waiting for her company. It was still considerably colder outside, snow mingling with the night and mixing in her ebon locks. She didn't even bring a cloak to keep herself warm, but she cared very little.  
  
Was this to be her life? Stuck in a marriage with someone she loved hopelessly but whose heart was taken by a _dead man_? She braced her hands against the icy railing and shut her eyes. She would not let herself give into the release of tears.  
  
"Guinevere?"  
  
And instantly she has turned, chiding herself for not having heard his approach. "My lord." She replied softly, defiantly lifting her eyes to his gaze, as if daring him to search the soul she had already laid bare at his feet.  
  
His eyes are red again, evidence of his nightmares and tears.  
  
He steps closer to her and she feels a moment of weakness. Oh what she would give if he would love her.. But no, he is not in front of her now but beside her, gazing out at the country side. Her shoulders slump and she forces herself to begin the walk back to their bed room.  
  
"Will you not stay?" He murmurs as he turns to look upon her back, and it is then that he see's something in her stance. She looks absolutely defeated..  
  
"What would you have me do, my lord? I cannot stay here and watch you mourn again." She swallows the lump in her throat and turns to look back at him, her hard gaze meeting his.  
  
His eyes widen and he steps towards her.  
  
"Will you forever resent me for the life that was taken to spare mine?" She snapped, and tears prickled at the back of her eyes. _'No, no, no!'  
_  
Before he can speak, she has turned to flee again. "I am sorry, I should not have spoken --" but before she could step in to the sanctuary of the warm room, his hot hand is upon her flesh, gently gripping her arm and sending shivers up her spine. She has been a bad wife, and now he will undoubtedly punish her.  
  
He turned her to face him and she turned her face away, expecting a blow. Could this really be what her life has been reduced to?  
  
"I think you have more to say.." He whispers as he reaches his hand to caress her cheek, wincing as she starts at his touch.  
  
She was silent for a long time, her mind so focused upon the slightest touches she was receiving from him.  
  
"Would Lancelot really wish for you to spend your life mourning him?" She whispered as she looked up to Arthur, tears finally escaping from her sparkling dark eyes. "I think he would want you to live.. I understand that your heart has been taken by him, that he is all you shall ever love, but he would not wish for you to waste your life in mourning.. he would want you to live again, to live for him. I cannot ask you to love me.." She hesitates, her throat tightening on the swell of emotions, "But_ I love you_. I wish to see you live.."  
  
He let go of her arm, and she missed the touch. She thought for sure that she had wounded him, done her husband some grave injustice. He turned to look up at the sky, the snow caressing his face. It seemed that forever stretched between the end of her words and before he would speak again. She bowed her head, accepting her defeat.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered as he looked at the barely revealed moon. She quickly turned to run back inside again, tears clouding her vision.  
  
"You shall never have to ask for my love, Guinevere." And she halted at the doorway, reluctantly turning to face him.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Though I did love Lancelot, it is you that has taken my heart forever. The moment I saw you.. Lancelot and I had already fallen. I mourn the loss of one I care for, of one that was very close to me. He was like family to me. But, you are right.. He would not wish for me to mourn him for so long. He would want me to live. And that is what I choose. You, love, life.. I love _you_."He stepped to her and without hesitation had her in his arms, his face buried in her sweet curls.  
  
"Arthur.." Her face was resting against his neck, and he could feel her tears. "Oh Arthur.." Guinevere whispered his name over and over again, clinging desperately to the High King. "I love you." 
> 
> Without a single thought to anything, his lips found hers soft and inviting. The snow mingled between them, caressing their heated skin with its cold kiss, melting with the intensity. Arthur never woke with tears again.


End file.
